


Shower Incident

by MadamRed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DJ Otabek Altin, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Otabek is working on his music when Yuri scares him to death.





	Shower Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This literally just happened to me, I was in Otabek’s place (although I changed the ending to fit their characters).

Otabek was working on a new mix while chatting with Leo over some show his friend was obsessed with currently when a piercing cry startled him.

He stopped typing immediately and paused his music, his heart thumping rapidly. He took off his headphones and left them on the dining table next to his laptop and listened closely, the only sound was that of the running water in the bathroom since Yuri said he wanted to shower before din-

Otabek sprang out of the chair and ran down the hallway to where his boyfriend was, opening the door and hoping Yuri was okay.

‘Yura?!’ he practically yelled, his heart rate increasing as his ears were met with silence.

‘Beka! I forgot to turn on the oven before I hopped in the shower. Do you mind-,’ Yuri’s rambling behind the shower curtain was cut short when Otabek let out a shaky sigh.

‘Yura! For fuck’s sake! I had my headphones on when you screamed and I actually thought I was going to come in here and find you all bloody and half conscious.’

‘Oh,’ he said in response, his head suddenly appearing on the opposite side of the bathtub, his hair still foamy because he hadn’t rinsed it yet. ‘Sorry, I forgot you were working on your music. Didn’t mean to scare you.’

‘It’s okay,’ Otabek sighed, willing his heart to calm down as he brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and he leaned back against the still open bathroom door.

‘So, about the oven…?’ Yuri trailed off, his head disappearing once more as the sound of the water changed when he stepped back under it.

‘Yeah, I’ll do it. I just… need a minute,’ Otabek pushed off the door, getting ready to go into the kitchen when Yuri’s voice reached his ears again.

‘Hey, at least this brought a bit of fun to your boring night,’ he said, his tone hinting that he was apparently amused by the fact that he almost gave Otabek a heart attack in the process.

‘You little…’ Otabek mumbled as his hands reached out for Yuri’s body even though the shower curtain was in between them. If there was one thing Yuri hated while showering was coming into contact with that damn cold plastic curtain.

‘Beka! No! Stop!’ Yuri yelled over the murmur of the water and laughed. ‘Come on! Stop! I said I was sorry!’

‘Alright,’ Otabek said as he stepped back and went towards the door again.

‘Seriously, at least try to grope me when I’m done, unless you want to join me?’ Yuri’s head, hair now rinsed from the shampoo, came into view, playful smirk along with the suggestive tone.

‘Nope,’ Otabek responded and turned his back to a pouting Yuri. ‘That’s what you get for scaring me to death!’

Yuri’s reply was muffled thanks to the bathroom door being closed again but Otabek was pretty sure he heard him say something along the lines of “old man”. Otabek would just have to show him later that he was actually in the prime of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks. I felt inspired, ha.
> 
> Come yell at me about YoI/Otayuri over on tumblr: [madamredwrites](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/) ❤️️


End file.
